cursed by the lake trio
by Suicune lord
Summary: one-shot on a trainer affected by the curses of mesprit, azelf and uxie. genre seemed to fit ... r'n'r


Hey readers! I came up with this one shot one day just randomly thinking about the lake trio… well this is what I came up with … r'n'r!!

* * *

Thunder rumbled through the darkened sky. A lone clock on the wall struck ten its chimes echoing throughout the house. A small fire had been lit in the fireplace and facing it was an armchair. Sitting in the armchair was a boy , he looked around seventeen and was sprawled out , unmoving where he was.

Dark clouds begin to open their gates and a torrential rain began, its force striking everything it hit with a dull thud. A lone Espeon in the corner walks over to the boy and uses its power to lift him into a better position. Tears begin to fall from the trainers eyes as he beckons his Espeon to use its energy to help him speak.

"Why do I live a cursed existence?" he asks himself causing the Espeon to reach deep into his mind.

_Flashback_

_The trainer ran through the forest on a night where the moon was hidden behind a dark blanket, in his arms were the lake trio each with lethal injuries._

"_It's ok I'm gonna get you to safety"_

_The trio remained silent , each becoming even more unresponsive by the moment_

"I saved the lake trio is that the reason?" "I saved them and this is my reward?!"

The sudden burst of speech frightens the Espeon and it's mental focus breaks causing the trainer to fall to the ground

_The trainer arrived at the pokemon centre running in his voice filled with urgency._

"_Nurse joy! The lake trio … they've been mortally injured!"_

Far away in each of the lakes each one of the trio writhe in their sleep their heads filled with how the trainer had helped them and how they had wrongfully let the curse take him.

_Several hours had passed and the trainer had fallen half asleep . " Are you the one who brought the trio in?" Nurse joy asked_

"_Yes that was me"_

"_You brought them in just in time , I was able to heal them but they teleported back to their lakes afterwards"_

"_That's ok its good to know they are back where they belong_

"Why Mesprit why?! I saved your life and I no longer feel !! I long to feel joy , sadness , love! But you took that away from me… and Uxie ! I saved you too and now I I know nothing , my head is filled with the constant question of why! And finally Azelf , I can no longer move , talk or do anything I enlist the help of my Espeon for all. I beg of you ! I saved you and now I lead a life filled with despair ,why did you do this?!"

The trio snap awake covered in cold sweat ,each breathing heavily as the statement is finished . Each of them had lived unknowing of what had happened to their saviour from seven years ago that night and now they knew. The torment they had put an innocent trainer through . They rise from their lakes and focus their energies towards the trainer. Three dazzling beams of light shoot through the cities and routes towards twinleaf town where the trainer resides. Meanwhile in the trainers room the trainer is stroking his Espeon with help from the Espeon's psychic power. The Espeon reaches up and licks his nose before the trainer begins to laugh..

"That tickled Espeon!" he cries happily

"_Trainer you can feel emotions again" _the Espeon exclaims

The trainer jumps up happily and dances the entire length of the room

"Pi is 3.14 and pi times the radius squared is …"

"Son I heard the commotion what's going on?" Johanna says running up the stairs. She runs into the trainers room and gasps in delight to see her son dancing .

"Lucas you're free from the curse!"

Lucas runs over to the window and mouths thank you in the direction of each of the lakes before turning to see a letter on the chair.

_We are sorry for what we have put you through Lucas there is no need for thanks as you saved our lives seven years ago tonight. Enjoy your freedom and remember we watch over , and we will keep you safe._

_The lake trio._

The following day Lucas ran out of his house and flew to Sunyshore city to get his final gym badge.

News spread through twinleaf to Sandgem like wildfire as the following week Lucas became the pokemon league champion. Each year he visit's the lakes on the night he saved their lives in hopes of seeing them , but they are never there. But they stay true to their word and watch over him keeping him safe as he dives into danger headfirst.

* * *

And so brings an end to this one shot . What did ya think?? Be truthful and r'n'r. READ AND REVIEW!!

Suicune lord over and out!


End file.
